1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy, and more particularly to a movable toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of movable toys have been developed, however, most of the toys include part of the limbs movable and include a rather complicated configuration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional movable toys.